Admin Assistant
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. "And don't think that a woman will just automatically want to jump in the sack with you, because seriously! You are a jerk, you're insensitive, egotistical and rude. Not to mention unappreciative." He was the CEO, he got what he wanted but she put a spanner in the works. She wasn't what he expected and he wasn't going to give her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Another one. I'm bad ;) Just something I thought I when I was at work today and couldn't help but rush home just to write this! Will be multi-chapter, but I suck at finishing stories (_) so this might be a short story, who knows. _

**Admin Assistant**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Welcome to Mikaelson Corporation. We are a multi-million dollar company who own the software called Mode, which is a program used all around the world by famous fashion artists to create electronic 3D images of their clothing wares to jewellery, basically anything one chooses to design can be produced into this software. We also have recently taken over the fashion magazine Couture..._

Caroline closed the door to the induction room with a sigh, she couldn't stand listening to the induction video everytime someone new joined their organisation. But it seemed lately, a lot of people were getting fired and new people were starting.

Caroline Forbes was the personal assistant to Damon Salvator, the new Managing Director of Couture Magazine, previously he had worked as Manager in Digital design on Level 7, now they were on level 17, two from the top. She had been Damon's assistant for three years. He was demanding, rude and arrogant, but she loved her job because she was good it. She had always been an organisational freak, and soon found out there were jobs with that description out in the world. Because of her skills, Damon would never get rid of her, despite the fact that he constantly reminded her how blonde she was and that she was useless. But in the end, he still kept her around.

Her best friend Elena Gilbert was the personal assistant to Stefan Salvator, Damon's brother. They always got to have lunch together, unless there was some large mail out or emergency which prevented them from being able to have lunch, so that was another bonus of working at the multi-million dollar Mikaelson Corporation.

Damon and Stefan constantly bickered and were clearly rivals, but, they never went so low as to try and get the other fired, they respected each other too much for that. But sometimes, Damon would ask Caroline to be _extra_ nosy when going over to level 12 which is where Stefan was the Manager of Photography and Design, which entailed working with the designs in the 3D software, Mode, it was more the technical side of things.

It was safe to say, Damon seemed to be winning at the moment, since he was on level 17. They seemed to think that the person on the highest level had the more important job, but Stefan hadn't shared the fact his pay was slightly higher.

Today was the day before the launch of the first monthly magazine which they had recently taken over, Couture. So it was a busy time. Damon was running around yelling at people and drinking in his office, as he usually did. But he was working too. People were running in and out of his office with proof's which he either threw in their face or 'hn'd', which meant he basically approved.

"Caroline!" barked Damon's voice through her intercom.

The blonde rolled her eyes, fixed her naturally curly hair a bit, grabbed her clip board then strode into his office as best she could in the tight little dress suit she wore.

"Yes boss," she said boredly.

Damon had his legs on his desk folded over each other in a relaxed way, as he leaned the other way tapping on the keys of his laptop. He motioned for her to come to her desk.

"Report."

"You have a two o clock with Martin Ducky," began Caroline when Damon suddenly stopped typing.

"That's his fucking name? Seriously?!" he glared.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes Damon, that's his name and I suggest you have the proof's from Cindy approved by then. He wants to discuss the models photo's to make sure that you don't show boob."

Damon rolled his eyes this time. "Well, not that she has boob, but yeah okay. Next."

"Three o clock with Cynthia Price about the contract with the watch people, you know the ones. Don't look at me like that! You know I can't pronounce that!" she exclaimed angrily.

Damon laughed. "Yeah, I know, cos you're blonde," he said as he continued to laugh. "Alright, next."

"And this one has pretty much cleaned your afternoon, you have a meeting at five o clock with Corporate, as in, the CEO and the board about the magazine," said Caroline seriously.

Damon wiped his palm down his face in dread. "Damn it! Why didn't you _start_ with that one, Caroline?! Fuck! Did you finish-" he begun when Caroline handed him something from the back of her clipboard.

His face lit up with realisation and he nodded in acceptance. "Great work...for a blonde."

"You do realise, Damon, they'll expect you to know that report by heart, don't you? And have graph's and stuff?" said Caroline, condescendingly. Her emerald orbs piercing into his eyes like knives.

Damon sighed. "Yes, which is why I've already decided that you will have to come with me. And since you're my personal assistant you will do as you do best. Assist!" he exclaimed. "Actually, even better! You could write me some palm cards to sit in my lap and I'll read from them and you can be there to give me hints in case I forget or something."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously Damon? You're the manager, shouldn't you know these things?" she asked with her free hand which wasn't holding the clipboard rested on her hip as she shot accusory looks at her boss.

"Ah! But see, maybe I'm testing you! Did you ever think about that?!" he exclaimed. "Truthfully, I just don't want to go alone. You haven't met the CEO, but when you see him, you'll know what I'm talking about, Barbie."

"Well, all the women talk about him like he's some sex god or something but personally, I would hate to go out with a jerk like that. He doesn't pay us enough, doesn't bother to get to know his employees and doesn't reward anyone for the amount of money he earns due to our hard work," said Caroline with disgust.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, get the fuck out, I have work to do."

Caroline raised one of her eyebrows and walked out the door. It suited her just fine, since she had a million memo's to write, faxes to send, clients to call and she wanted to have lunch by 12.30.

* * *

Elena Gilbert typed away at her desktop computer when suddenly a voice startled her through the intercom.

_Damn that intercom,_ thought Elena as she sighed dramatically. She pushed the white button underneath the speaker.

"Yes Stefan," she spoke, whilst still typing the report which had a deadline of, like, now.

"I heard Damon has a meeting with the board and the CEO today," he said quietly.

Elena cleared her throat. "There's no use whispering, Stefan, the whole office can hear you."

"...oh," she heard him mutter awkwardly. "Can you please come in here?"

The brunette finished her sentence on the computer and then got up from her ergonomic desk chair. She quickly patted down her pinstripe skirt, straightened her blouse and grabbed her clipboard before opening the glass double doors to her Manager's office. She walked up to his desk and stopped about a metre away and folder her arms over her clip board which was resting on her chest.

"Anyway, as I was saying, did you know that?" he asked, but knowing that Caroline had probably already told her.

Elena looked at him and smiled. "Yes I did. Why don't you just come out and ask me, Stefan."

Stefan Salvator stood up from his desk and began to pace the room with his hands behind his back. He turned around and looked at her with a cheeky smile. "Okay, my jig is up. But you know how it is between Damon and I. Just tell me."

Elena held back the urge to roll her eyes and nodded at at his request. "Yes, he's having a meeting with the big boss's upstairs about the Couture magazine, I suspect its because its the day before the release of the newest edition and its our first print since taking it over."

Her manager nodded. Elena wondered how someone so young could be promoted to Manager so quickly _and_ he was attractive, but _so_ not her type, that much was obvious after last year's Christmas work do. She shuddered at the thought.

"I see, let me guess, he has to show a report about the progress and possibly the expecting number of subscribers?" asked Stefan, prompting Elena yet again.

Elena sighed this time. "Why don't you just ask Damon? You are _brothers_ you know..." said Elena, not believing how childish they both could be and these were the people who managed the most important departments in the whole Corporation?

Stefan began to laugh sarcastically. "Do you even know us Elena? This is Damon and I you're talking about. I bet you he'll make his PA go to the meeting with him, the chicken."

Elena nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, do you want your schedule for the day or not?"

He nodded. "Fine, give it to me."

"Two O Clock appointment with Elizabeth Bell about the software capabilities with makeup design, Three Thirty apointment with Betty from Accounts, I'm guessing about the budget and there is a message from Damon which I didn't even know was here," said Elena with a frown as she picked up a bright orange sticky note which had been sitting on the second page of her schedule.

Stefan stalked over to her and snatched it out of her hand. "Hows level 12 brother?" chuckled Stefan, shaking his head. "Well, better than 17th since my pay is _way_ better." He winked at Elena and she walked out ignoring him.

"And I wasted my time for that," she growled under her breath as she sat back down in her chair when she heard something vibrate. She dug through her handbag to find it was her mobile.

_Lunch 12.30? - Caroline_

Elena smiled, wishing it were 12.30 now.

_Yep, sounds good - Elena_

* * *

"Brother, you can't keep firing people because you're angry," spoke a woman with a British accent, her blue eyes narrowed at her sibling.

The person she was speaking to had his hair facing toward the window, the back of the hair covering all sight of him.

"I do what I like, _sister, _" he bit out coldly.

"Nik, please re-consider, at least listen to what the Manager of the magazine has to say first," pleaded Rebekah.

Suddenly his chair began to turn with a squeak and he turned to face her, his icy blue eyes boring holes into her soul. "It was a stupid business deal and a stupid idea. I hate fashion, I hate models and I hate Damon."

Rebekah rolled his eyes. "Why? Because I slept with him once? It was just the Christmas party..."

"No, Bekah, because he always has to speak out of turn around me because _you_ always protect him. Plus, every time he meets with us he gets his PA to do the talking."

Rebekah walked over to the large mahogany desk and placed butt on top of it, crossing her legs elegantly and turned back to look at her brother. "But he's a good manager, you know that. And the 'PA' you're talking about is a little hussy but you wouldn't know because you never show up!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and ignored her comments. Like he cared. But this time he _had _to go, it was after all about the new magazine and he wanted to tell Damon to his face that the department he worked in was being let go. God he loved the sound of that! He could see the look in his eyes right now.

Klaus smirked at his thoughts.

"Where is Elijah by the way?" asked Klaus with a raise of his eyebrow.

Rebekah shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm going to lunch. Ciao!"

Klaus waved her off and looked at his computer. The numbers were up today for the shares in the company. His brothers and sister had most of them, with only few in other peoples hands, like shareholders and board members. The software was the money maker in the company but the magazine was doing quite well for a start, but they could still do without it and go for another investment. The point was, he was still making millions, so, life was good.

Plus, tonight he had a hot date like always and he was going to drink the night away and probably have lots of sex. He smiled.

* * *

The afternoon flew by very quickly for Caroline. Lunch with Elena was nice, it always was nice to get away from the office for an hour. Plus, they could bitch about how their bosses were pissing them off and about how immature they both were.

But now she had to focus on those palm cards. She had almost finished them when she heard Damon's voice over the intercom. Caroline wished she could just throw the damn thing off the top of the building and watch sadistically as it fell to its doom, soon to be in itty bitty pieces on the pavement below. But this was reality and she couldn't do that here.

"Yes Damon," she said in a clipped tone.

"Have you finished proof reading the editorial I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes Damon, I'm doing your palm cards."

There was a pause at the other end. "...um, I was kidding about that, but, good job anyway!"

Caroline didn't bother to answer or acknowledge what he said and instead decided to march into his office and tell him off. She pushed open the glass doors to his office and strode in angrily.

"You asshole! You could have said before!" she exclaimed.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Cool it Barbie, I was joking about joking. I do need them, but now I need a graph. Hey don't look at me like that, it was your idea!"

Caroline decided to simply glare at her boss while counting to ten in her mind to cool herself down. She looked at her watch. "Well firstly, yes it was my idea, but you didn't say anything about it so I didn't do it, secondly, we have no time, we have to be there in ten minutes."

"Well we better get going then," he said, grabbing his tie as he began to pull it around his neck.

Caroline automatically came over and began to tie it for him. She had to do everything for him, he was like a man-baby and that was a _literal_ description.

Five minutes later, they were waiting in the lobby on the top floor. Caroline had only been up here a few times, but everytime she did she was always in awe. They had lovely paintings which decorated the wall, a marble floor, modern furnishings including leather couches and it was nice a quiet.

"They will see you now," spoke the woman from the desk in front of them.

Damon nodded and motioned for Caroline to follow. They walked down past a few doors and entered the boardroom quietly.

Caroline adjusted her dress suit and flicked her hair a bit as it was a habit of hers when she was nervous.

"Take a seat, Salvator," spoke a deep voice from the back. It was Elijah. He was formal, but was polite. Rebekah was eying him from the seat next to him and he merely smirked.

"Thanks!" he said, not caring that they were in front of the board and the CEO.

Caroline followed suit, not looking up at any of the board members or the CEO; she never did.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked another voice, it was a more solemn voice. It was Finn, the other brother, whom sat next to Elijah at the end of their table.

The long mahogany table sat facing Damon and Caroline, almost like a panel with the board sitting on a table adjacent. The table Caroline and Damon sat at was considerably smaller, one couldn't help think that they were in an interrogation or interview.

"Yeah, and Caroline's going to start for us, aren't you Care?" smirked Damon, deciding to scrap the palm cards. After all, why should he waste his energy when Caroline knew all about what to say since she was the one who wrote the report in the first place.

Caroline glared at Damon pointedly before walking to the middle of the floor.

_Don't look up, don't look up,_ thought Caroline in her mantra. It was the only way she could speak to them.

"The progress so far..." began Caroline.

Two minutes into her speech or recital of the report she had written up, the man in the middle of the table held up his hand as his other hand rubbed his temple with his index finger.

Caroline frowned but didn't look up.

"Enough. This is boring, can you get to the point?" he snapped, his cold eyes glaring at her.

She felt her heart began to race as she began to panic. _Calm down, Caroline, he's just a board member!_

"Excuse me, but every thing I have said so far, is what we've been asked up here to explain," said Caroline incredulously as she looked to Damon. He simply shrugged.

How was he not stressed out right now?

"Sweetheart, all I want to know is, will this have a chance?"

"Yes."

"How woud you know?"

"Because all we can go on right now is the response we've had with all the advertising campaigns and also the fact that loyal readers of the magazine will most likely still read the first edition and keep subscribing. If its good enough, most of them will continue, if not, fifty percent may not. But we won't be able to tell until we release it," she said in a huff.

She was getting annoyed now. _She_ wasn't the one supposed to get drilled about this, Damon was. Caroline was a mere PA anyway!

"Well I don't think we'll be-" began his voice when Elijah cut in.

"Please continue...Caroline is it?" said the elder of the siblings sitting before them.

Caroline nodded nervously as she began to squeeze the clip board she brought up with her with more force than usual. She glanced back to the man in the centre but averted her eyes as soon as he looked at her. She didn't ever remember seeing _him _there before.

"Well, since you would like the quick and to the point version...it will be a success according to these ratings," said Caroline. She walked over to the table and passed each member a piece of paper showing stats. "But, again we won't know for sure until the first edition is out. Now if you were thinking of for some reason, discontinuing the magazine, there would be more cons than pros, seeing how it used to be a million dollar success."

Elijah and Finn looked at Caroline once they had read the stats and nodded in agreement. Rebekah didn't even care and wondered why she was even there listening to the blonde bimbo in the first place.

Klaus however, watched as Caroline pulled some of her blonde locks behind her ear nervously and he smiled. His icy blue orbs stared at her intently, as she continued on about some stats, which he had no care about.

In fact, he knew the perfect way to piss Damon Salvator off.

"Excellent, love. I like it. We'll meet with you again after tomorrow then. Any questions board?" he asked as his gaze went over to the other table, hoping they didn't have anything to say as they had an awful habit of being really annoying like that.

They shook their heads and he got up. "Fantastic. Dismissed." He walked around the table in front of him and walked toward the door behind where Damon was sitting; staring at him in confusion.

_Yes Damon, I'll have the last laugh this time, _he thought as his gaze finally reached Caroline whom was also looking at him with an unsure expression. He dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement of her as he walked past in confident strides.

Damon got up and stared at Caroline. Why was the CEO being so nice to her? What...

_He wouldn't, _thought Damon as he quickly snapped his gaze toward the retreating form of the CEO, of Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Damon paced his office, staring out at his lovely PA whom was talking on the cordless headphones to a customer. He couldn't lose her. She was the best he'd ever had, and he meant that in a totally non sexual way. She was efficient, seemed to know what he wanted before he even said it, organised his schedule like a dream and she had sass. He really did like her.

But there was nothing he could do. Klaus hadn't said it, but Damon knew that would be his play, to take Caroline away.

For the first time in ten years, he regretted his past actions. If only he had known. The past between the Mikaelson's and the Salvator's had not been pleasant. In fact, it used to be the Salvator brother's whom owned the company, but, then the Mikaelson's came along and ruined everything. Now they were forced to work under the people took over their corporation. It was what was called a hostile takeover, and by hostile...it meant a bloodbath.

However, they managed to convince the Mikaelson's to allow them to stay in top positions for the rest of their lives, as was in the contract they all signed at the time of the merger.

"Damon?" asked Caroline's voice hesitantly through the intercom; bringing him out of his dark thoughts.

"What?!" he barked harshly but then sighed. "Yes Caroline," he said a bit more softer than before.

"I-I've been asked to go to the top floor again," she said, unsure of whether Damon had known.

Yes, he did know and he had expected her to say that, he just didn't know when. It seemed Klaus wasn't a patient man. "Yeah, go on then."

Out in the main office, Caroline was confused. She wanted Damon to scream and shout and demand to know why, but he didn't. Was she getting the sack?

_No, _she thought. _That can't be right, Damon would have done that himself._

It had to be something else, but without further adeu, she got up and headed for the lifts. As the doors opened, she walked in quickly, pressing the number '19' and then the doors began to close.

She bit her lip on one side nervously and straightened her dress suit.

Caroline walked to the front desk but the woman already knew who she was and motioned for her to go through the large glass doors behind the reception desk.

As she opened them she realised it was someones rather large office. Again, there was white marble on the floor, a large mahogany desk near the large arched windows at the back of the room and a fire place on the right handside of the room. Aligning the walls were various pictures of women, it intrigued her.

Since no one was around, she decided to look at them more closely. She walked up to one and smiled slightly. It was drawn, like sketched. And someone had a very good talent of capturing every detail yet making the women so beautiful, she doubted they were all that good looking in real life.

"You like that do you love," asked a voice from behind her.

Caroline gasped, turned and then held her chest for fear her heart might jump out of her chest. "Ah, yes. Who ever drew these paintings are very talented and they have a lot of attention to detail," commented Caroline with a small smile and noticed there was now an open door which she didn't notice before just to the right of the window where the wall was, next to the fire place

He smiled. "Yes, I think so too. Now, do you know who I am girl?"

Caroline shook her head nervously. She was sure she was going to get fired.

"I didn't think so, or you would be acting _ver__y_ different," he said with a smirk. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm merely the CEO of this company, but I'm sure I'm not really that important to know about."

Caroline's cheeks began to flush in embarrassment, maybe she should have known that. But this is what happens when the CEO doesn't bother with the 'little' people whom busily do his bidding.

"Oh, I apologise. Its just I've never seen you before, Mr Mikaelson," spoke Caroline, trying to not sound intimidated, despite the fact she was.

She crossed her arms over her chest to keep herself from shaking.

"Hn. Well, that will soon change. I'm getting rid of the bint whom just greeted you in reception; you will be replacing her," he said matter-of-factly. He sat in his leather chair, not bother to look at her because he knew what her answer would be.

Once women knew who he was, they would beg him to make them his secretary. It just so happened that he only wanted Caroline so he could piss Damon off, but, from the look of her, he could use her in other ways too. Klaus turned his gaze to the woman who seemed to be staring at him wide eyed, but even so, she was still beautiful.

"B-but, I've been Damon's personal assistant for three years..." began Caroline but he held up his hand to silence her.

"Does it look like I care, sweetheart?" he asked with narrowed eyes as he placed his elbow on his armrest to hold his chin up in boredom. "You'll be working here."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears and all this time she had been bitching about Damon and now she wished she had never said a thing. She liked working for Damon and she didn't know if she could handle being Klaus's personal assistant if he just goes ahead and fires people, like the poor receptionist for being a 'bint'. Or what ever.

"If I may ask, what would happen if I declined?" she asked, just testing the water. Hopefully she wouldn't get fired on the spot, but with his icy narrowed eyes staring at her, there was a good chance she might.

He lifted his head and frowned. "You are joking, aren't you love? Why would you want to refuse?"

"Uh, no reason, I just-"

"Oh come on, out with it, just tell me the truth. I won't fire you...well I might, but just tell me anyway," he said, waving his hand at her like it was no trouble.

Caroline aligned her emerald orbs with Klaus's blue ones and she nervously began to state her reason. "Because I like working for Damon, and to be honest, I don't see how I would fare up here if you just decided to fire the woman out there on the spot," she said as she pointed her thumb behind her.

Klaus looked away from her for a minute. He was starting to get pissed off, but, he did say he wouldn't fire her...

"She was annoying, that's the reason. Now will you accept the job or not?" he asked with a glare as he clamped his hands together and rested them under his chin with an expectant look.

"Now what is it exactly that you do for Damon?" he asked curiously.

Caroline knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she surmised that she would just have to accept it. "Write his reports, organise his clients and customers, call the clients and customers about quotes and proof's, organise his schedule, answer the phone, tell people to leave if they don't have an appointment, organise his suits and ties-"

"Hold up, you organise his wardrobe?" he asked incredulously.

Caroline looked to the top right in thought with an index finger to lip. "Yes and no. I'm just really good with colour matching and also working out what he should wear to certain events and meetings. You know that if you wear the right combination of patterns and colours, you can make the aura about you much more enticing to a customer?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

Caroline smiled. "I've proven it several times, how else do you think Damon gets all these people to give their business to this corporation? Good looks? Definitely not," she explained with a sour look on her face at the end. "There are lots of things I do, Mr Mikaelson, but what I do is beyond what is written in my position description."

Klaus regarded her with admiration. Damon really had it good...until now. With that he smirked.

"I know, sweetheart, which is why I think you'd be more suited here," said Klaus.

"May I ask you something?" asked Caroline, seeming to feel slightly more at ease with him now, despite them only have a five minute conversation.

Klaus nodded.

"Are you trying to hurt him?" she asked with a look he hardly ever saw on a woman before when they were in his presence. It was loathing and a bit of sadness.

The CEO scoffed. "Do you think I would be that petty, Caroline? Yes I know your name. It might be surprising to you, sweetheart, but I do know my employees..."

"Right so who is Stefan Salvator's PA?" she asked with a hand on her hip now.

Klaus frowned as his eyes went to the ceiling in thought. "Um, Helen or something...or...is it B..."

"So you do or don't know?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, not realising she had just interrupted the CEO.

"Look, I don't need to prove anything to an ant like you. I own this company, woman. Can you say that you own something as big and important to the world as that?" he spat at her.

Caroline's expression changed to one of regret. She shouldn't have spoken out but he just angered her. She had always hated the faceless CEO, mostly because of his reputation but also because no one hardly ever saw him and he kept firing people left, right and centre.

"I can't. And I never will. I don't want to get fired, Mr Mikaelson but I really hope you're not doing this to hurt him, that's all. He wouldn't miss me anyway," she added and with a turn of her heel, she was walking toward the doors a few metres away.

Klaus watched her as her curls swayed behind her with each step; he could see she was different to a lot of women he'd met seeing how she didn't seem to be interested in him in the slightest. And he had met a _lot_ of women.

"You won't get out of this. Go and collect your things and be up here in ten minutes."

For a minute he thought he saw her turn and scowl at him. No, he must have imagined it. Surely. But he let it go.

He could see why Damon Salvator constantly complained about her, what skills could she possibly have that his receptionist didn't have? Well, he would soon find out.

* * *

Elena had finished just finished her report, when she saw a very unusual site. Damon Salvator was striding up to Stefan's office with a scowl, well the scowl wasn't the odd part, it was the fact he would even step foot on this floor to begin with that made her frown.

"Ah, Stefan," began Elena uncertainly, as she pressed the white button down on the intercome.

"Yes?"

"Your brother is walking toward your office," she said, her eyes not leaving Damon's the whole time.

"What?!"

Suddenly Damon strode past Elena's office and pushed open Stefan's doors forcefully.

"She's gone! I can't believe this shit, Stefan," said Damon dramatically as he walked into Stefan's office angrily. His brother simply looked at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion.

Damon walked over to his leather lounge and sank into it. He was depressed and upset and just generally pissed off. He folded his arms over his chest as if he had just had a tantrum.

"Soo...who are you talking about?" asked Stefan as he got out of his chair and stood in front of Damon on the couch. "What are you even doing here, Damon? I thought we scheduled tomorrow to be our 'conversation' time..."

Damon looked to Stefan incredulously. "Are you even fucking listening to me Stefan? He's taken her away from me, the bastard!"

"Who, Damon, who?!" exclaimed Stefan in annoyance. Damon wasn't very vocal when pissed, that much was obvious.

"Caroline, Stefan! Klaus took her away, we have to get her back!"

Elena, whom had been listening into their conversation via the intercom, decided to enter the room with a surprised look upon her face. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Because, _Elena_, he's always hated me the most. The point of today's meeting, which is why he even turned up in the first place, was to do something to piss me off, I know it is," said Damon.

Stefan sighed and took a spot next to Damon on the couch to take all the information in and accept it.

"Why take Caroline though? She's just a PA right?" said Stefan as he looked to Damon.

Elena laughed. "Are you really that clueless Stefan? Caroline does almost everything for Damon, she's efficient, perceptive, intuitive, takes initiative, does over and above what she is paid to do and she is a great friend to both Damon and me. She puts up with him, which is why he likes her," explained Elena, her orbs penetrating Stefan's surprised gaze.

He looked to Damon and waited for him to deny it, but he didn't.

"Riight," said Stefan, still trying to take in the fact that Damon actually _had_ friends.

"Shut it Stefan. Look, you have to work with me on this brother-"

"Are you kidding? Remember how that turned out last time? And correct me if I'm wrong but _you_ were the one that said call it quits on being 'brothers' remember? You said once the Mikaelson's took over that it was every man for himself which is why we constantly argue and compete," said Stefan angrily, whom was merely pointing out history.

Damon remembered what he said, he always thought about it. But it was the office, it was cut throat as it was, he thought it would have been best.

"Well will you just forget it? This is war Stefan. We're brothers and we're sticking together on this one," said Damon as he used hand gestures to show his point.

And Stefan knew that once Damon started using his hands to show his point; he was serious.

"...fine. What do you propose? He's the CEO Damon; he's like God in this place," said Stefan skeptically.

Elena had been watching the brother's exchange and had rolled her eyes several times now. But she'd also be thinking.

"I say, give it a day," said Elena as folded her arms over her chest. "She'll either get fired and you can re-hire her because he'll never know or, he'll tell her to get back to you. You know how she is; she's strong minded. I mean, you put up with her Damon because most of the time you know she's right, but will the CEO accept that?"

Damon thought about it as he put an index finger and thumb to his chin in thought. "You have a point...fine. We'll give it a day."

* * *

Two hours passed and all he could think about was when he could start drinking. He kept looking at the alcohol cabinet to his right as he sat in his leather chair behind his desk, but, he had to set an example since he was the CEO.

He was about to get up when he heard a soft knock on the door. It was Caroline.

_What does she want so soon?_ he thought with a frown. _She probably has no idea what's going on and needs assistance. _

Klaus stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"What?" he barked as she looked at his computer screen and began to look over some documents about the magazine.

Caroline entered and rolled her eyes, seeing how Klaus didn't even have the decency to look at her. She had her clipboard in her hand.

"Do you want your schedule for tomorrow or not?"

This caused Klaus to look at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll continue since you haven't answered. You have a ten o clock appointment with Rachal, the french model and her manager about the contract with our magazine for being the feature on the front cover next edition. An 11 o clock meeting with the board and then a 12 o clock meeting with your associates," explained Caroline, reading straight from her clipboard without looking up.

"And you got this from starting an hour ago?" he asked icily.

"Yes Mr Mikaelson. Also, I have a report waiting for you from accounts about the budget and I've also done the minutes from the last budget meeting as it was sitting on the desk when I got there. I took the liberty of sending it to the board and your associates since your signature was on the stamp. Also, I suggest you get a wardrobe in here, it would make it easier when you have a tight schedule and I could help you co-ordinate, if that's what you would like. Otherwise, just ignore what I said," she said as she finally cast her eyes on his blue ones.

She couldn't help but feel like she was under scrutiny with his glare.

"I see. I'll think about it," he said.

He wanted to just shoot himself for getting someone so smart and efficient; now he had to actually work.

"That's fine then. Well, I'm going home, unless there was something else you needed?" she said evenly, her chin pointing slightly up as if in a proud, haughty way.

Klaus smirked. "You could stay, sweetheart, if you like," he smiled. "But we'd have to be done by seven as I have a date."

Caroline was taken aback, and then she was disgusted. "H-how dare you?! You...you ought to be ashamed of yourself, Mr Mikaelson!"

Klaus's smirk dropped. Was she refusing him? "I take that as a no then, you really are an odd woman," he said, deep in thought, but then he simply shrugged and turned back to the computer screen.

The blonde couldn't believe her ears. _She_ was the odd one? She was?! Instead of saying anything more, she turned on her heel and walked out.

She went to the reception desk and began to gather up her things and put them in her handbag.

"Oh, and don't go talking to Damon Salvator anymore, you're mine now, not his," said a cold voice from behind her. It echoed off the walls and marble floors, seeing how they were the only two people on this level now.

Caroline frowned and turned toward him. "Why?" she asked.

It was getting ridiculous now. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was playing with her like she was a toy, and Damon was the girl he stole the toy from.

But there was only so much of this she could take and damned her job to hell if she was going to continue this charade. Caroline looked at the CEO. He was standing there with a smirk, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the wall next to his office doors; staring at her with those evil icy blue eyes. He wasn't charming, he wasn't! He was a douche bag who played with peoples jobs because he could.

"If you do, you're fired."

And there was her limit.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she turned around and snatched her bag from the table in anger.

Caroline then walked up to Klaus until she was but a metre away and pointed at him.

"Don't worry, you won't need to fire me Mr Mikaelson, because I quit," she said in a huff and watched as Klaus's smirk faded quite quickly. He was about to cut in but she decided that now would be the best time to tell him what she thought of his character.

"Oh and by the way, you think its funny to play with people's careers but its not. I don't know the history between you and Damon and I don't care. But he is my friend and a great boss and you just took me away from him because you don't like him. Well congratulations, now none of you can have me, because I'm leaving."

She put her handbag over her shoulder and began to leave, but was stopped by his cold voice.

"Caroline," he said warningly.

"And don't think that a woman will just automatically want to jump in the sack with you, because seriously?! You are a jerk, you're insensitive, egotistical and rude. Not to mention unappreciative. And if they do jump in the sack with you, its not because of your character, they're most likely after your money or status. I had an idea what you were like before I even met you, Mr Mikaelson, and my assumptions were proved to be right. Bye."

Klaus couldn't believe the gall of this woman. He was so surprised that he _let _her continue. He already knew most of those things, but he had never heard them being spoken to him like that; especially from a woman. He was so furious but at the same time, it was refreshing. Is this what Damon liked about her? Her honesty?

And for the first time since her tirade, he smiled.

"Caroline, wait," he said softly as he walked toward her. When she turned around at the lifts, he stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What? I said I quit, remember?"

Klaus nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, sweetheart, and I said _see you tomorrow_."

With that he walked back into his office without so much as a word and Caroline was left shocked. _What the fuck just happened?!_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it. Please read and review and tell me what you think. thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Here is another one. Thank you very much to everyobody that reviewed and for the +alerts. I really do appreciate it! And as a reward, here is the next chapter, enjoy. Please read and review :)_

**Admin Assistant**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As Caroline walked in from the lifts, she noticed there was still no one at the desk.

_So Klaus wasn't joking, I am still working here,_ she thought gloomily. She sighed as she sat herself down at her new desk and began to log in.

The sound of her long nail typing on the keyboard which echoed throughout the floor loudly, caught Klaus' attention.

Inside his office, he smirked, knowing that Caroline had returned despite having quit the previous night. He laid back in his leather chair with his feet up on the desk, crossed over each other, as he held a glass to his head with water and tablets inside of it.

He really was the worst CEO of all time, but, he was one of the most influential and rich men in the world, which was a bonus.

"Mr Mikaelson," spoke a soft voice from the door.

Klaus motioned her to come forward, but squinted his eyes shut at the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with a frown as she held her clipboard tightly to her chest.

The CEO looked over to her, noticing that today she wore a tight white frilly top with a small dark drey skirt. She noticed him checking her out and looked away so as not to spit it with her boss again.

"Nothing love, just a long night. What do you have for me?" he asked with a smile.

"Stefan Salvator has requested a meeting with you at 8 o clock about the software capabilities since they are doing an upgrade soon," said Caroline, reading off her clipboard. "And also, I need some stationary. I'm assuming I just order the same way as always?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why does Stefan want a meeting with me? I'm assuming its about his brother," said Klaus, totally ignoring Caroline's last question.

Caroline didn't bloody know, why should she? "How would I know?" she asked with a hand on her hip in frustration. "But you have to deal with it now, since you're the one who decided I couldn't work for him anymore."

Klaus sighed, taking his legs off his desk and placing his glass on the desk with a clang. "Yes, that's right. You work for me, but you had always worked for me, Caroline, just not directly _for _me. Now what do you think he bloody wants?" he exclaimed, his blue orbs peircing into hers.

Caroline couldn't believe his attitude. It was getting really annoying. "Look, I'm just a PA. I can't possibly know everything that is going on with everybody. I'm good, but I'm not a mind reader. You could always call and ask him."

This woman was going to be the death of him, either that or he would crack the shits and fire her.

"Really? I didn't know that you weren't a mind reader, sweetheart, seeing how they _don't _exist! How about _you_ call him and ask him?" he exclaimed sarcastically. "You really want me to fire you, don't you?"

Caroline scoffed. "Please, you couldn't handle it without me. I'm not sure what your previous receptionist did, but clearly it wasn't much."

Klaus raised an eyebrow inquisitively, urging Caroline to continue.

"She didn't organise your schedule properly, type up reports, organise your minutes or memo's. What did she actually do?" she asked with fire in her eyes. "Or is that something you liked about her?"

The CEO smirked. "Actually, she did quite a _lot_ for me," he said suggestively, causing Caroline's eyes to widen at his insinuation.

Caroline decided to ignore his comment and continued with what she had to tell him before the conversation diverged. "Look. Just to reiterate what I told you yesterday including this morning's add on's to your schedule, you have an 8 o clock appointment with Stefan Salvator, 10 o clock with Rachal the model, 11 o clock meeting with the board and a 12 o clock meeting with your associates. You also have a one o clock meeting with the Managers," said Caroline, not looking up from her clip board.

"I will be at my desk, and just so you know, you disgust me in every possible way," she said with a distasteful look upon her face as she turned on her heel and left his office quickly.

Klaus watched the blonde leave. She was starting to grow on him, even her weird behaviour of being 'disgusted' with him amused the hell out of him. But he wasn't looking forward to his full day, which caused him to scowl since he wasn't used to actually _working_. But he had to keep face in front of her now because she wasn't going to be bribed with sex, like the other receptionist.

He would have to think of a way to go back to doing what he usually did without her rabbiting that information to other people in the company. He had tried threatening her - that didn't work. He tried seducing her, sort of, and she just seemed to be disgusted by his behaviour. Perhaps he should have tried it the other way around.

Caroline sat at her desk and pulled out her phone.

_Hey, I'm back. I know I said that I had quit but, I guess Klaus doesn't take no for an answer. Anyway, lunch 12.30? oxox_

_C_

She began on some reports from some stats from the last associates meeting and then she would have to do one for the Manager meeting. After an hour, she had finished her first report and looked at the time. It was 8 o clock and she was pretty sure Klaus hadn't left his office. Caroline sighed, dreading to go in there, but it was her duty as a PA to remind him.

She got up and straighted her skirt, placing a bit of blonde curl behind her ear and then marched forward into his office.

"Klaus," she said evenly, causing the CEO to look past his monitor to look into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your meeting...I sent you a meeting request in outlook," she said, trying not to sound too condescending or forceful.

"I know. I dismissed it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I see. So will I tell Stefan you are cancelling?"

Klaus didn't answer.

"Oh for gods sake, why don't you want to go?" she asked as she walked up to his desk with her arms folded over her chest in frustration.

He looked up at her with an amused expression. "Because he's a prick and I don't like him, that's why. Besides, he doesn't seem to take me seriously."

"So wear a red tie," she said, tapping an index finger on her arm impatiently.

Klaus couldn't believe he was actually having an arguement with one of his subordinates. His word was final, right? Why wasn't he getting pissed right now?

"Why red?"

"Because it shows a sense of power, strength and action. It may intimidate him more," said Caroline, not bothering to mention sexuality since he seemed to thrive on sexual comments which made her feel awkward.

Klaus frowned.

"Fine. But you're coming with me. Where can I get a red tie?" he asked, looking to her.

"Does it look like I wear ties to you?! God!" she exclaimed as she walked out of his office in annoyance.

Klaus watched her go, as he had done many times since she started up on his level. He liked the view, but didn't like it when she opened her mouth to speak. He surmised it was just something he would have to work on.

* * *

Elena yawned and continued typing. She'd just gotten off the phone from Caroline and just wanted to finish her last sentence in the report she was typing. Once done, she pressed the white button on the intercom.

"Stefan. Caroline has convinced the CEO to see you and said you should head up now," said Elena.

"Okay. Wish me luck."

Stefan headed over to the lift and pressed level 17. He would go to see Damon first. Once the lift 'dinged' and the doors opened, he strode straight to Damon's office also noticing the temp receptionist sitting where Caroline had sat previously. He opened the double doors before she could say anything, to see Damon arguing with Caroline.

"Seriously Damon? Its one tie, and I was the one who bought it for you!" she exclaimed as she held a red tie in her hands.

Damon was looking at her as if he were about to throttle her. "I don't care! You're not giving it to _him_ to use! I refuse to wear it ever again if you do!"

"Fine, I'll buy you a new one. God! What is it with you? He _is_ the CEO you know..." said Caroline with a roll of her eyes.

"I know that, _Caroline_. And he's a dick! Don't tell me you're already sleeping with him..."

Caroline's eyes widened, but then narrowed dangerously. "How dare you! He may be a dick, _Damon,_ but let me tell you, you both sound very similar. And as if I would!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the office, pushing open the double doors with a bit more force than necessary.

Stefan looked to his brother, whom had his head in his hands as he sat at the desk.

"That was a bit harsh-"

"Don't fucking start, Stefan."

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course I didn't mean it, Stefan! Jesus! I'm just pissed off, okay? Tell me you have that meeting this morning," said Damon, looking up at his brother with a dark expression.

Stefan nodded.

"I'm just going to try and convince him to lay off you a bit and maybe suggest a alternative PA. I could downtalk Caroline and tell him it isn't worth just trying to piss you off yada yada yada," said Stefan. "If it doesn't work, we'll have to come up with a plan B, like, trying to overthrow him from being CEO."

Damon sighed. "Yeah what ever. Just make it sound good. I mean bad, since you'll be trying to make Caroline sound like an absolute idiot. Actually on second thought, I think I'll come."

Stefan's eyes widened. "No Damon! You'll make it worse!"

"No Stefan. I want to see him say that he's doing this because of me, I want him to see how stupid this is and how shit he is at being a CEO. I want him to give me back Caroline!"

They left for the meeting. As the doors to the lift open and they were greeted by _nobody_ at the reception desk, which was weird, so they decided to just wait in the meeting room down the hall.

Damon gave Stefan a cautious look but then when they opened the doors to the meeting room, Damon began to scowl.

Klaus was standing up, facing them with a smirk; his gaze looking over Caroline's head while she was fixing his tie with her back facing them. She was quite close to him with her face close to his chest as she intricately folded his tie neatly. Klaus seemed to relish in the fact that Damon was pissed off at the scene he had just walked in on, and Stefan merely frowned.

"Thanks, love," he said softly as she walked to a chair with her clip board in front of it. "That's okay," she had said quietly.

As Caroline sat down at the desk, opposite Damon and Stefan whom had taken a seat on the other side of the table, her eyes widened. Was Damon even meant to be there?

"Stefan, I don't believe Damon was invited," said Klaus as he took a seat next to Caroline.

Klaus placed his elbows on the arm rests of the seat with one in a fist underneath his chin as his cool gaze found the eldest Salvator brother.

"Oh, Klaus, you really are a dick. You think this is funny?" exclaimed Damon, a vein popping out on the top of his forehead.

The CEO narrowed his eyes. "I think you're forgetting who you're talking to, mate."

Caroline stared at the two, back and forth as they exchanged comments.

"No, I haven't. Why did you decide to move Caroline to _your_ office Klaus? And don't lie," said Damon menacingly.

Klaus merely adjusted his tie a bit, to release pressure from his adam's apple.

"Its none of your concern. Find a new PA," he said, matching his glare. "I believe Stefan called the meeting, not _you_. Unless it is something about Mode, I don't want to hear it."

Stefan sighed. "Yes, it partly is. Look, you don't need Caroline, Klaus. She is demanding, opinionated and self righteous, can you really handle her like Damon can?" explained Stefan, avoiding Caroline's appalled expression.

Klaus frowned at his comments, but could see what he was trying to achieve.

"Is that what you really think of her? And you think I can't handle more than Damon can? You forget, our family can handle _more_ than you, since we merged with your company without much effort, mind you," said Klaus with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Damon looked to Caroline and his gaze softened. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was the only way to get her back. "Yeah pretty much. You know you can't handle people talking back to you, don't get me wrong, she's the best you can get, but she's a handful. I'm sure there are plenty of other personal assistants you can choose from and I thought you liked the slutty ones," said Damon, as he added on the last jibe at the last minute, hoping to get a rise out of the CEO.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"I'm keeping her. End of discussion," said Klaus with a clipped tone. He was getting tired of the arguement now, the fact that he even allowed it to continue this long was beyond him.

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice from next to Klaus. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"NO!" exclaimed Klaus and Damon at the same time as they glared at her.

Caroline merely sat further back in her chair with her eyes facing the table. _Bunch of pricks,_ thought Caroline as she inwardly cursed them both.

"Now, what was it you wanted to discuss about Mode," said Klaus calmly.

Damon had decided to cross his arms and looked to the side as if he had just lost a game and was a sore loser.

Stefan sighed and continued on with work relating topics.

Caroline had never felt so used and insulted in her life. She looked at each of them, who didn't seem concerned in the slightest at how they had said such awful things about her and so decided to get up and walk out, not caring what they thought about it. She grabbed her clipboard and headed toward her desk.

"Blondie," said a familiar voice, referring to her as his preferred nickname. She looked up to see Damon staring at her intensely from above the shelf at the front of her desk.

"What Damon?" she spat, not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I asked Stefan to say those things-"

"I couldn't care less, Damon. Go away," she said as tears began to form in her eyes when she wished they wouldn't.

Caroline never cried about work, not ever. Even when there was so much work to be done and not enough time to do it in, but she just felt like she was being used as a toy and two children were fighting over who got to have her. And what was worse, they then insulted her, had they even known she was still in the room?

"I'm sorry, I just want you back, that's all," said Damon, his voice serious. He rarely _was_ serious, he liked to muck around and joke and be sarcastic it was just his _way_.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know your history with Klaus and I understand you don't like him, but I am a person Damon. And now I'm upset so just go, okay?" she asked as she got up from her desk to head to the bathroom down the hall, past the meeting room.

Damon frowned. Since when did she start referring to Mr Mikaelson as Klaus? "Don't tell me you like him, Caroline," said Damon, but Caroline didn't answer.

She kept walking. As she passed the meeting room door, Klaus and Stefan began to exit. Stefan looked to her with remorse and then glared at Damon and the CEO noticed her as well.

His eyes met her glossy emerald orbs for a split second, but she looked away as she pushed open the door to the ladies room.

"Well, congratulations Damon," said Klaus as he stopped at his door.

Damon scowled at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You did this, Klaus!" he said, pointing at the CEO.

Stefan walked up behind his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him and to possibly pull him back in case he decided to punch him.

Klaus shook his head solemnly. "No Damon. I wasn't the one who made her upset. That was _all_ you."

He didn't even bother to look back at the Salvator, he simply walked into his office and shut the glass doors behind him.

Damon stared at the doors for a few seconds, cursing the name that was plastered across the front. _Niklaus Mikaelson - CEO._

"We'll get him, Damon, just not now," said Stefan quietly. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

Caroline arrived back at her desk, her make up re-done and feeling slightly better. She sat down at her desk and logged back into her computer. She picked up her phone, noticing she had a missed message.

_Hey Care,_

_Yep, 12.30 sounds good. We'll talk then. xoxo_

_E._

Caroline smiled, for the first time today. At least she had some time to herself. She went back to work and began typing her second report, but she found it was hard to focus. This morning's meeting had really shaken her up. She shook her head and continued with her work.

When she had finished, she looked at the time to find it was nine o clock. Caroline sighed, she better remind Klaus about the meeting at ten o clock. She got up from her desk and opened the glass doors to his office.

"You don't like knocking do you, love?" he said as his eyes looked at her past his monitor.

Caroline ignored the comment. "Don't forget your meeting at ten, I chose the coffee shop Michel's, unless you would prefer some where else as she called earlier so I set it up."

Klaus smiled charmingly. "That's fine, love. I know where it is, its nice there."

Caroline frowned at his tone and how nice he was being, as opposed to last night when he was an utter asshole.

"What? It is," he said, finding it amusing at her surprised expression.

"Why are you being nice?" she asked, accusingly with a hand on her hip.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her with fake offense. "Are you saying I can't be nice?"

Caroline didn't comment, choosing not to keep saying what she thought or she really _would_ get fired.

"Sweet heart, look. The meeting this morning-"

"Save it, Klaus. Look, just don't forget your meeting, that's all I came in for," she said before turning around and walked out of the room.

Klaus just stared at the doors, not really understanding why he hadn't fired her yet. She was so...fiery. He liked it. Oh, he was going to enjoy her being his receptionist. Klaus decided right then and there what he was going to do. He was going to get her in his bed, it was a _must_. He would do everything in his power to ensure that it happened, he would even put up with her rudeness and abrupt honesty which he would never tolerate from anybody, apart from his siblings.

He would make her see he was irresistible and there was a reason women flocked to him like sheep. Klaus smirked at that thought, and then looked back to his monitor. Ah yes, it would take a while, but he would do it. It hadn't been his original plan, but it was more of a second goal to pissing Damon off and it was partly because he was bored too.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry, short chapter, but I guess its showing a bit of KlausxCaroline and how Damon always stuff's things up with his mouth, even though he told Stefan to say those things, it was still his idea. :S FYI - this isn't a DamonxCaroline fic, he doesn't like her like that, nor the other way around if people were wondering. They're just really good friends, or were. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hi, thanks for the reviews and everything, I really appreciate it :) Here is another, please don't forget to read and review._

**Admin Assistant**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Don't look at me like that," said Caroline as she rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

Elena stared at her friend intensely and glared without regret.

"I'm upset okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?!" she exclaimed as she slammed her coffee down and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Elena sighed.

"I'm worried, Caroline. I just don't understand how this happened..." said Elena as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and sat back in leather booth.

Their plates were sitting to the side after a silent meal, in fact, it was one of the most quiet luncheon's they had ever had. Well, before Caroline had her little 'outburst' a second ago.

"I do. Klaus is the CEO and Damon just had to piss him off by making me do all the work as usual and then was all casual about it. Its his fault, Elena. And _I'm _paying the price," said Caroline as she placed her head in her hands with her elbows sitting on the table as she leaned forward.

Elena looked to Caroline sympathetically.

"What are you going to do?" asked Elena with a frown. "Things are bad, Care. I mean Stefan and Damon are actually _talking_ now and when I say 'talking', I mean 'plotting'."

Caroline moved her fingers so that Elena could see her emerald orbs but she didn't remove her hands from her face just yet. "You're kidding..." said Caroline's muffled voice.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Seriously Care? Talk to me. I hate that you're up there with _him_."

Finally Caroline let her hands lay on the table as she groaned in frustration. "I know! But the only thing I _can_ do, is work. All Klaus does is sit around and then go to meetings anyway, I don't even know if he's actually working..."

Elena scoffed and sipped on her hot chocolate.

"The thing is, I think that he has some ulterior motive. He actually tried to apologise to me this morning, I think...I don't know. Plus he's a womanising prick and he actually propositioned me when I started last night!"

The browned haired receptionist's eyes bulged and she almost spat out her drink. "I knew he had a rep, but that just proves that everything people have been saying is true."

"Well, I'm not a common whore so I obviously told him where to stick _that_ idea," said Caroline as she finished off her coffee.

"Stefan said they're working on a plan to get you back down with Damon, so just hang tight until then Care, we'll figure something out," said Elena reassuringly as she placed a hand on Caroline's wrist.

Caroline shook her head and stared into Elena's eyes with hopelessness. "No Elena, I don't think anything they do will work. You should have seen them in the meeting this morning. Damon came to ask Klaus _nicely_ to let me go back. They even tried making me sound like a complete incompetant which only served to hurt my feelings, I might add. But, he wouldn't listen. There's nothing anyone can do."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "He did?"

Caroline nodded. "That idiot! I thought they were going up there with a plan, not to...insult you!" exclaimed Elena in an annoyed tone. "I'll have to think of something, please just trust me."

"You're the only one I _do_ trust, Elena."

* * *

The sounds of tapping could be heard throughout the top floor. Caroline typed pretty fast and she was focused. She'd decided to shut out all her feelings about her new job and just focus on the work, with as little interaction with Klaus as possible.

"Caroline," she heard a voice in front of her say.

Caroline frowned and looked up to find Niklaus Mikaelson's face staring at her. Why was he out of his office? He didn't have a meeting that she knew of, since he'd already been to the Managers meeting at one.

She simply glared at him. "Can I help you?"

Klaus simply smirked at her clipped tone. "Is that how you should speak to your boss _and_ CEO?"

Caroline had many thoughts of things she wished she could say, but refrained from speaking out.

"Of course not, Mr Mikaelson. There are many other ways I should speak to you, but I thought I was being more polite," she said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You wound me Caroline, truly."

"What do you need, Klaus?" she asked in annoyance as she went back to typing the report she had spent half an hour on.

"I need many things, sweetheart. But the thing I want most right now is for your opinion on something," he said as he walked back to his office.

Caroline sighed but not before rolling her eyes. She pushed herself out of her cubicle and got out of her chair. The sounds of Caroline's stiletto's tapping on the marble floor indicated that she was following him.

Klaus was standing in the corner of the room in front of a wardrobe which had magically appeared and she wondered when he got that moved into his office. It was most likely when she had been at lunch and she inwardly applauded him for his skills at organising for a delivery this fast. She looked at the wooden object and noticed how ancient it looked, but at the same time, it had been intricately worked on as if it were a piece of art. The edges had been worked on with care and had pretty wooden curls. The doors were inset with two grooves going along in a rectangular fashion and it appeared to be made of mohogany. Only the best. And it was big!

"You took my advice," started Caroline with a raised eyebrow after she had taken in all there was to see of the wardrobe.

He turned his head and smiled. "Perhaps, lets see what you can do."

Caroline folded her arms over her chest once she stopped in front of the wardrobe.

"Get rid of the pin stripe, it does _not_ suit you."

"I like those-"

"If you want my help, do as I say. Now, what colour ties do you have?" she said bossily.

He obliged and opened the other side of the wardrobe to reveal his set of ties which hung on a coat hanger specifically designed for them. Klaus watched as Caroline's eyes darted to each one with a look of concentration and thought. He began to smirk and as she bent down slightly, he looked at her up and down when she wasn't looking, his eyes lingered a bit on her bottom area with admiration.

She turned and his eyes quickly looked back up to her face.

"Not acceptable," she said. "I'll have to get you new ones, or you can borrow some from Damon for the time being."

Klaus frowned at this. "Why? What's wrong with them? They're just ties, Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Paisley ties demonstrate awkwardness and inexperience. Blue ties show weakness and kindness, qualities which you clearly do not have and shouldn't express to others. Purple is usually what a priest wears, since it's the colour used for Lent and striped, well, that's okay I guess, but maybe would be better with black with white lines."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Its never stopped me before, none of this has effected my work," said Klaus with amusement at her explanation.

"Maybe not, but you'll be surprised how effective it could be if you wore a simple black suit with a red tie when in a meeting to get someone's business. Damon does it every time and comes back a winner. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back at my desk," said Caroline as she spun on her heel and began to walk away from him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Caroline," he said, effectively stopping her before she reached the door. He walked over to her slowly with a hand in his pocket. "Get me new ones then."

Caroline glared at him and then fully turned to face him with her arms folded over her chest again.

"Seriously? Now you want me to go and buy new ones when you can just borrow some from Damon?" she asked incredulously, her emerald orbs flashing with annoyance.

Klaus smiled and nodded once, before walking to his leather chair and placing himself in it.

"Firstly, you offered, secondly, I refuse to wear anything that invilid wears and thirdly, I'm the CEO, not some pauper on the street. I can afford to buy new ties," he said simply as he looked into her eyes with authority.

The blonde assistant sighed. "Okay, I'll go in the morning."

Klaus shook his head. "No, _we_ will go in the morning. While we're there, you will advise me on suits."

Caroline frowned. "Why? Just give me your measurements and I'll get them myself. You're the CEO, you will have meetings in the morning," said Caroline in disbelief.

Why was she having this arguement? Surely the CEO just didn't go into town willy nilly with all the responsibilities he had to run the company for gods sake!

"I've cleared my schedule," he said nonchalantly.

"Uh, no you haven't," said Caroline as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm directing you to clear my schedule for the morning," he said as he was beginning to get annoyed. "Why must you argue with me?! I am the boss, Caroline."

Caroline stared at him. Yes he was the boss, and yes she shouldn't be arguing with him but still!

"Maybe because CEO's don't usually go with their receptionists to town to buy suits and ties! God!" she exclaimed in a frustrated tone as she clenched her fists at the her sides.

Klaus pushed himself out from under the desk and got up. He walked toward her slowly with narrowed eyes and she could see he was pissed.

"Clear. The. Schedule, sweetheart," he said menacingly as he stopped about a metre away from her. She stared back at him, trying not to lose her cool or her job.

"Fine! If that's what you want, I'll do it," she exclaimed in frustration as she turned to walk away again.

"Caroline," he said softly, his icy blue orbs staring at the back of her beautiful head.

She stopped and turned her head slightly. Silence enveloped the room for a few moments as they stared at each other with intensity.

"I don't know why I haven't fired you yet, but for some reason, I'm not."

Caroline continued to stare at him for a second then continued out to her desk, the sound of her stiletto's against the floor getting fainter until finally he heard her sit on her chair outside of his office. Klaus stayed in that spot for a few moments before walking back to his desk, but the question kept floating in his mind constantly the whole afternoon.

Why hadn't he fired her?

-OOOOOOO-

"Damon, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Stefan boredly. "I'm busy you know."

The oldest Salvator scoffed. "Yeah, so's the rest of the world Stefan," he said as he placed himself onto Stefan's leather couch. He placed his arms onto the top of the couch, either side his head, in a comfortable position and then stared at his brother whom was staring at his computer screen.

Stefan finally looked to his brother, whom was lounging on the couch leisurely, with a frown.

"I thought you would be busy than the rest of us, seeing how you're running the magazine," said Stefan as his eyes went back to his computer screen.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he stared at Stefan in annoyance. "Well, be that as it may, we still have some _issues_ to work out, brother. You know, about Caroline and what exactly Klaus is planning ecetera ecetera, or have you forgotten?"

The younger Salvator brother sighed and got up from his chair. He walked around to the couch and sat himself next to Damon, laying back into it.

"I've been multi-tasking, Damon, which is what you should be doing since you don't actually know what a _phone_ is," said Stefan, turning to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Damon shook his head abrubtly in anger. "Enough jokes Stefan. You know why I'm here and why we can't talk over the phone-"

"Relax Damon. I've got it under control. I'm looking into something but for now you have to be patient, you know, the thing that you never have," said Stefan with a smirk.

That comforted Damon. When Stefan had a smirk, it usually meant he had a plan.

"Are you going to tell Elena? You know she came storming into my office after her lunch break?" said Damon, back to his normal self.

Stefan started to smile in amusement.

"I don't find it funny Stefan. The temp heard the whole conversation," said Damon rolling his eyes.

"I can't say you didn't deserve it, brother. After all, you are a dick," said Stefan as he moved to get off the couch, knowing that the seriousness of the conversation had ended.

Damon shrugged. "What can I say? I guess you're right, at least I own up to it, unlike some people who go around _pretending_ not to be a vicious backstabbing and scheming individual."

Stefan had reached his desk and sat in his chair but stared at his brother.

"I'm not pretending, Damon. But what people know less of me is for the better. And _unlike_ you, I keep my cards close to my chest. I would have thought you'd learnt that by now."

Damon got up and smirked at his brother with a knowing look in his eyes. "Oh Stefan, I have. The hard way. After all, it was you who started this mess in the first place. If not for you, I wouldn't be here. _We_ wouldn't be here," spoke Damon almost bitterly.

Stefan looked into his brother's eyes, knowing what he was referring to. It was his fault, he knew that, but he was going to fix it. It had always been his plan to fix it regardless of whether Damon would forgive him or not.

"You think I don't know that Damon?" said Stefan quietly as he turned to his computer screen; moving the mouse to get out of the screen saver. "But you were the one who promised to make my life a living hell, and you have up until now which is why we have never spoken to each other, until yesterday. Why can't you let it go?"

The oldest brother looked away from Stefan for a moment and clenched his fists tightly. "I'm putting that aside _for now_, for Caroline. But that's all. I will never forgive you, not _ever, _brother," said Damon narrowing his eyes in anger; an anger he thought he had locked away years ago, but obviously it hadn't really left him.

After all, his little brother had willingly sold out their family name to the Mikaelson's for a quick buck and a job. It wasn't something one would easily forgive. And since then they had been living in hell, plus, he had never really got along with Niklaus Mikaelson, the biggest, dirtiest cut throat businessman in the world.

Damon then stormed out of the office, trying to forget his feelings, but as he left he swore he heard something he never thought he would hear his brother say.

_I'm sorry, Damon. I truly am._

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

She screamed in anger and slammed her hand on her alarm violently, causing the clock to silence. Her emerald orbs scanned her foggy surroundings to find it was indeed 6.30am.

Caroline pulled a slender hand to her face to wipe the sleep out of her eyes and pushed a stray lock of her curly blonde mess of hair away from her eyes. She hated mornings, but she especially hated the fact that every time she woke up since two days ago, she remembered that she had an asshole of a boss and that she was in the worst predicament ever.

She began to get ready for her morning, which included showering, brushing her teeth, washing her face, doing her makeup and then getting dressed. It was all very tiresome and repetetive, but it had to be done. Just like working for an attractive, yet, asshole-ish boss. Yes, asshole and boss just kept going through her mind everytime she thought of Niklaus Mikaelson. It was a habit, but true.

After her morning ritual ended, she noticed it was already 7.30am which meant she had to get to her bus now. She went with her white button up blouse, black stockings and tight grey skirt today, plus red stilettos.

"Care," said a voice from behind her as she pulled open the front door.

Caroline frowned and automatically felt bad for being loud this morning, as she always did and she always felt bad about it.

"Bonnie, sorry for being loud...again," said Caroline softly as her eyes found her room mate's.

Bonnie Bennett smiled tiredly and swatted her hand in front of her to show her meaning. "No sweat Care, but you seemed more vicious with the hairdryer this morning."

Caroline sighed. "Well, its been a tough few days and there are more to come," said Caroline. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm late as it is."

Bonnie nodded. "Bus safe. Say hi to Elena for me please."

Caroline nodded. "Crunch those numbers 'kay? Love you."

Bonnie nodded and went straight to the bathroom once the door shut. She was an accountant working at the local bank. It paid good but was so boring but she liked the 9-5 hours, unlike Caroline who had to get up at an ungodly hour, work late and get paid about the same, if not slightly more but nothing to write home about.

Something was bothering her about the way Caroline had seemed that morning. She was stressed, that much Bonnie could ascertain, but it was more than that.

Caroline walked down the steps but before moving off toward the bus a block away, she looked at her watch.

It was now nearly 7.45am.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind her.

Caroline frowned and turned to find a man in a suit standing next to a limousine.

"Y-yes?" she asked hesitantly.

But the man simply bowed slightly and opened the back seat to find Niklaus Mikaelson sitting on the opposite side staring at her. Caroline narrowed her eyes and walked over to the door.

"Seriously Klaus?! You're following me now? You know stalking employees is like against policy or something," she said in an annoyed tone.

She held her handbag close to her side and gripped the handles with more force than necessary from her anger.

Klaus simply smirked in amusement at her comments and clear anger at his presence. "I happened to be driving by and noticed you checking the time. Besides, we're on an excursion this morning, remember?"

Caroline opened her mouth to retort but realised what he had meant. Yes, they were meant to purchase new suits and ties, well, she was meant to point out ones for him to get. She pursed her lips and nodded once before sliding herself in beside him without a word.

She smiled at the limousine driver whom had just closed the door after she had got in and then looked straight ahead at the empty seat across from them; refusing to look at her boss. Her asshole-ish boss, mind you.

"Caroline," purred Klaus from next to her. "You look tense."

But the blonde receptionist refused to look at him. She didn't care if she was tense, because she was.

"Love, you can't ignore me. We are in here together and it will probably be half an hour before we get to the shops since it is now peak hour traffic, how about we get to know each other?" asked Klaus.

The whole time they had been sitting there as his driver was finding the right time to pull out into the traffic, he had been staring at his receptionist's lovely long legs and what she decided to wear this morning. The skirt was particularly short he noted and her blouse defined her 'assets', though he doubted she knew it did.

"Get to know each other?!" she asked incredulously and for the first time since she first spotted him in his stupid ass limo, she looked at him, her eyes lit with fire and anger.

He liked it.

"Are you serious right now?!" she asked angrily, her arms folded against her chest with her bag still on her shoulder as if she were ready to run as soon as the car stopped.

Klaus simply raised an eye brow at her outburst. "Deadly."

Caroline stared at him incredulously. "Why are you doing this Mr Mikaelson?"

Klaus frowned at her question. "What do you mean why am I doing this? Doing what exactly?"

"_This_," she exclaimed as she pointed at him and then herself. "I mean, I'm just a receptionist Klaus. You chew them up and spit them out on a montly basis. I'm just a girl that was Damon Salvator's PA. I'm sure you've never gone on a shopping trip with any of your previous receptionists, am I right?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her insinuations. "I suppose not, sweetheart. But then again, none of my receptionists before you were as beautiful, were they?" he said with a smirk.

Caroline's eyes widened. "That's it, let me out! Driver, please stop!"

"Don't stop Harry, that's an order," snapped Klaus as his icy blue orbs fixed on Caroline's. "Listen, sweetheart. I make the rules, you follow them. I _will_ fire you if you don't."

Caroline realised she was stepping on thin ice, but perhaps then if she did, she would be free of this fiasco. "Then do it. I'm not like those other girls, Klaus, I won't be toyed with. I'm employed to do my job. And yes, going shopping for my boss is one of those things. Being harrassed and followed by my boss so he can go shopping with me is _not_ part of that task. I don't know what you're playing at but I won't be a pawn in your reindeer games, Klaus."

Klaus stared at her with ferocity. He was so close to firing her he was sure of it. But when he stared into her eyes which were full of determination and no weakness could be found, he realised she really was different. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, well, except for his brothers and sister of course. And what he found in her eyes as she had ridiculed him wasn't fear, as he was used to seeing, it was a mixture of anger and will.

But be that as it may, his plan hadn't changed. He was going to bed her, and he was most _definitely_ going to snuff Damon out of the company as he had first intended. The only difference was, he was going to have to approach Caroline a different way. And if he did what he told himself he was going to do, it would hit two birds with one stone.

He would make her fall in love with him and crush Damon Salvator, well, both Salvator brothers once and for all. He would gain her trust so she would sing like a bird to him about all the gory details about the Salvator's, then he would fire them all.

It was ingenious and cold hearted, but ingenious none the less. Then he would have nothing to worry about. His humanity was in question, but then again, he knew that had been gone a long time ago.

"I don't play reindeer games Caroline. I honestly just saw you on the street and thought it would be a waste for you to get to work and then have to go back out again," said Klaus innocently.

Caroline searched Klaus for a lie, but turned away convinced that she was probably just overreacting.

"Fine, but no funny business. I'll point out what I think and you can decide what you want."

"Very well, sweetheart, what ever you like. But, in the meantime, since we've still got about twenty minutes, how about we have a little chat?" he asked.

Caroline sighed. "Fine."

"Lets go on a date tonight."

"Out of the question," she said with a sigh, knowing he was going to ask eventually.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't date people I work for or with for that matter. Plus, I thought I said no funny business!" she exclaimed angriliy as she snapped her gaze to the window.

"Caroline, come on, you will give into me eventually."

She shook her head and turned toward him with a serious look on her face. "No way."

Klaus was getting frustrated now. Surely she would give in soon, they always did. What was it about this girl? She was very hard to please and very hard to work out. But he always liked a challenge.

"I'm a nice guy once you get to know me-"

"But that's just it Klaus, I don't want to. You are my boss, do you understand that? My BOSS! That's it! That's all you'll ever be," she exclaimed, trying to get it through to him, but it only made him smile.

"Ah, you say that now, love, but you'll change your mind," he said as he scooted a little closer to her, placing one of his arms on the window next to her and his other arm on the back of her chair.

His eyes focused on her face and he realised just how beautiful she was. Her skin was so smooth, he doubted she needed any makeup at all. It was amazing, and rare these days.

"Never and please move back," she said softly, but her eyes also focused on his face since it was so close to hers, despite the fact she had backed as far away from him as possible.

"Why won't you just give in?"

"You don't want to know why, just leave it and go back to your side of the car," she spoke as she glared at him.

"Tell me then, and I'll make sure to beat you down on every point," he said huskily, thinking about kissing her to prove his point.

"You're a jerk, a womaniser and you seem to think that everyone will just do as you ask no matter what they think. And people that do obviously are just as vain as you, Klaus. I know why you do it."

Klaus back away for a moment, not really expecting the explanation she just gave. He narrowed his eyes at her, but allowed her to continue.

"Because you're alone. You think that by using people and doing what you like that you will be safe from harm; from being hurt, well guess what? The world isn't like that. Eventually, someone will hurt you. But at least if you care about people and have someone to care about, you will at least be able to go through that pain with someone else."

Klaus moved away from her as if she were on fire, and he began to shake with anger. He looked away from her and went back to the position he was in earlier.

"You don't know a thing about me, don't pretend that just because I took a liking to you from the beginning that I wouldn't hurl you back into poverty like you were before you came to this city."

Caroline gasped and looked at him as if he were evil. "How did you-"

"How did I know? You think I didn't run a check on you before I decided to have you as my receptionist? I know you lived in a trailer, that your parents were in law enforcement before dying and that you lived in a foster home until you decided to run away. You worked your way to the top. I admire that, but don't think for a second that I wouldn't tear you away from the new life you now have now, because I will, Caroline."

Her eyes began to tear up and she felt silent tears run down her cheeks ruining her make up but it was a bit too late to worry about that now. But her gaze never left his cold, heartless face.

Klaus was easy on the eyes, but under all that, he was a bitter, cruel man whom hated the world and hated everyone who occupied it.

"I pity you, Klaus. You think that bringing up my hurtful past that I will obey you? You may have hurt me, but, I will never give in to you. I'm too smart for that. I've survived poverty, as you say, you think I can't do that again?" she sniffled but opened her bag to find a tissue.

She didn't speak or even look at him for the rest of the journey, but Klaus looked at her. Her words really cut him, but she would never know that.

Did he regret what he said? Oh yes, so much. But its what she got for refusing him and he realised, Caroline Forbes brought out the worst in him and he didn't know why.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it, sorry for the wait. Next chapter they go shopping etc to get new suits but something big is coming. This was a sort of filler chapter. Also I can't be bothered going through the whole lot tonight as its late, so I'm just going to post it (sorry if there are errors :S)_


End file.
